Alternate Universes
Alternate Universes are ideas birthed from the idea of "what it could've been". Sites under these universes usually recreations of fads using assets that are similar but foreign at the same time. For example, What Is Love!? on YTMND uses Haddaway - What Is Love as the song. However, under the universe of PTKFGS uses Howard Jones - What Is Love instead. Many of these universes also have a specific theme to them, for example, Violin revolves around violins. PTKFGS The first popular alternate universe created was PTKFGS (Punch the Keys, for God's Sake!). This quote was used by Sean Connery in the exact scene in Finding Forrester, only moments before he uttered the legendary "You're the man now, dog!". The original site soon caught on as a fad, with sites being created to parody sites and fads from YTMND as fads in PTKFGS using changes that are usually very different from the original site, but any user familiar with the originals would be able to figure out the inspiration. This universe set up a bunch of de-facto rules for future sites to follow. For example, the quotes would have to be from the scene in Finding Forrester and be said by Sean Connery. The main trait all PTKFGS sites had to easily group them all together was the unique watermark on the sites. Instead of the usual YTMND watermark, which was orange and in the top-right corner, PTKFGS pages used a purple watermark located in the top-right. YTMND users quickly realized that there were still two corners left over for other universes, and quickly made many sites with watermarks on the two bottom corners in an attempt to create the one that would stick with the community. YESYES After a while, the lower-right corner was claimed by universe YesYes, based on the same scene that YTMND and PTKFGS were based on. Sean Connery says "Yes. Yes! Heh." after saying "Punch The Keys For God's Sake" and before exclaiming "You're The Man Now Dog!", although there was much debate over whether or not YesYes included "Heh", a detail which will be important on the 4th corner. YesYes was created to be an alternate universe to the alternate universe of PTKFGS. Fourth Corner After YesYes became the definitive owner of the bottom-right corner, there was much debate over what the 4th and final corner would be. This was complicated, as the Finding Forrester scene was out of dialogue to use. Soon, many YTMND users started creating universes in hopes of being the one to earn the slot. After a while, many contenders started getting popular. Many people decided that YesYes didn't include "Heh" in the title, making the line up for grabs, and starting the Heh universe. Meanwhile, others decided to give up on lines from the scene and made a universe based on Typing Noises instead. Many users decided to give up on the scene entirely, creating universes such as , a line from Finding Forrester in a different scene said by a different character, and YHTMOAG, a Sean Connery quote from Highlander, not Finding Forrester. There were also many other contenders, such as CRAPTMND and YTMNSTFU, even though part of "YTMND" were in their names. The whole debate also brought upon joke suggestions, such as and . Eventually, user whetstone created a explaining that all 4th corner sites where legitimate and the 4th corner was actually a multiverse blown up by Xenu. This idea became very well received by users and has since been the definitive answer to what the 4th corner is. Misc. Universes Besides the main three universes and the multiple fourth universes, there are many other universes that have their own watermark on the main three corners. For example, GAYTMND uses the first corner for its watermark, despite it originally being claimed by YTMND. Violin uses the 2nd corner, even though it's usually the spot for the PTKFGS watermark. KHANTMND uses the 3rd corner, even though it is kept by YesYes. There are even some universes which create their own locations such as , which has its watermark between the 2nd and 3rd corners. There is a list of misc. universes here. "X"TMND Several other fads use the name 'X'TMND, with "X" being the topic of the fad. Due to the majority of these not having a watermark, most of them aren't considered alternate universes. One of the most famous of these is 300TMND, a fad based on 300, or This Is Sparta. See also * Alternate Universes/old wiki archive * Comparison of fad remakes * List of all 4th Universe/Misc. Universes External links *Alternate Universes article on the obsolete YTMND wiki Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fads